Sisterly Love
by A. Nutter
Summary: Faith Arielle. Prequel to The 9th Ringwraith. Please r+r!
1. Meeting

BOO! Hello! It's me! Chapter 1 is up! (Obviously.) This is for Cysne, but just as a warning, I won't be putting up anymore of The 9th Ringwraith until this is finished. You won't understand anymore.  
  
Have fun!  
  
Sisterly love.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
He walked into the hall, and the sheer size of the house of Elrond amazed him.  
  
"Welcome back to my house, Legolas. I'm sure you shall be made welcome here by guests." Lord Elrond said.  
  
"Thank you Elrond, I shall look after the girl." He replied.  
  
"I hope you will. She is too important to lose.  
  
And, I daresay, too beautiful?" Elrond said, a smile upon his face.  
  
Legolas shifted. Too long had Elrond been bugging him to find a partner. At least five hundred years.  
  
Elrond chuckled. Maybe he would settle down. He hadn't even seen the girl yet.  
  
A young girl walked in, saying, "Elrond, do I have to stay? I get stressed when I'm cooped up."  
  
Legolas turned to see who had spoken and stopped, stunned. The girl was beautiful.  
  
Her hair was auburn, straight. It much reminded him of Lady Arwen's hair. Green eyes shone brightly out of a porcelain face, making the effect quite striking.  
  
"Hi, are you Legolas?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. He feared if he spoke, she would know from his voice how he felt.  
  
"I'm Faith. Nice to meet you." She smiled at him. ~If only Roona could see me now! ~ She thought to her self.  
  
"Well, Faith, Legolas, as you two have met now, I shall leave you to get better acquainted." He made his way out, smiling. Legolas shot a glare at his back. *That elf can be very irritating at times!* He thought to himself.  
  
"So," he said to Faith after Elrond had left. "Where is it you're from, exactly?"  
  
He was secretly pleased that he had managed to form a coherent sentence in front of her.  
  
"I'm from England, but I got transported here, somehow. I have no idea how to get back. That's why Elrond wanted you to be here. To figure out how I got here. And how to get me home." She said.  
  
"Well, I'm here to help. What's stressed?" he replied.  
  
"Oh, I forgot, no one knows! It means... erm... it's kind of hard to explain... erm..." Faith trailed off, trying to find the words to explain.  
  
"It means tense, upset." She finally thought of the word.  
  
"Why would you get upset about being inside?" Legolas replied.  
  
"Because I love the out doors. Don't get me wrong, this place is beautiful, but outside..." she moved to the window, looking out to the waterfall. "It's amazing. It's everything I ever dreamed of when I was at home. The woods, and rivers... and, well everything.  
  
Legolas came to stand behind her. Faith was struck with how close he was. As soon as she felt, rather than saw his presence, she had trouble breathing.  
  
"It really is beautiful, isn't it?" He said to her, while all the time wishing he could get away from her, and these feelings.  
  
~  
  
Yo, review! Please? Please? 


	2. First Kiss

Chapter 2.  
  
Nighttime had fallen in Rivendell. Faith was standing at the window in her room, looking out to the grounds. She sighed, feeling the beauty of it all calling out to her.  
  
Legolas was watching her. Part of her new watch-ment was that she couldn't be left alone at any time of day, because Elrond feared that she would try to run.  
  
"You watch me as though you have never seen a woman before." Faith smiled, and turned to face him.  
  
"I was just wondering how a woman of such toughness can be enthralled by such beauty. Can be saddened by not being able to go out and see it first hand. What were you looking at that saddened you?" he replied.  
  
"The stars." She sighed. "They have always fascinated me. Even at home, where there was no beauty. Where the rivers ran red, from all the suicides taking place in them. Where grown men sat crying, sitting in the streets. Where happiness was found in the bottom of a bottle. Where no one could smile, everyone was afraid to. Where women and children were slaughtered mercilessly. Where your personal demons killed you faster than anything else did. Where life was hard for a great many people. Where dreams were things that crazy people had. Where.. Where love.. Love was dead. People married for money, not love. Those that did marry for love were killed.  
  
"My world is hard, you break before you've taken a step."  
  
Legolas' face was grave.  
  
"How can that much evil fit into one world? Surely, it cannot be that bad!" He said, taking her into his arms as she cried.  
  
"No," Faith agreed as she pulled away. "It's worse!"  
  
Legolas felt uncomfortable in that situation, so he made a decision.  
  
"If you were left alone, would you try to run?" He asked her.  
  
"Run? No, it's too beautiful here. If I were left alone, the furthest I'd go is that waterfall." She replied, gazing wistfully out of the window.  
  
"Come with me." He said, getting up and taking her hand.  
  
~  
  
He led her outside into the grounds. There was a kinda park-bench thing, away from all the hustle and bustle of the main grounds.  
  
He sat Faith down, and sat at the other end. "Lay down." She did, and put her head in his lap.  
  
"It's really beautiful out here. How did you find it?" She asked him, looking up.  
  
"I feel a great connection to the earth, forest and rivers. I come out here to watch tings grow." He replied.  
  
"The sky here is much the same as in my world. There's the Big Dipper, the North Star, Orion and his belt, Pi-" She didn't get to finish her sentence. A pair of warm, soft lips were covering hers.  
  
~  
  
Legolas pulled away. "I apologise, I shouldn't have done that, I-"  
  
This time, it was him who did not get to finish his sentence. Faith reached up and put a finger to his lips.  
  
He shut up almost immediately.  
  
Slowly, she sat up, and kissed him.  
  
Fireworks were going off behind her eyelids. ~Finally, this is where I was meant to be all along!~ She thought to herself.  
  
Phoebe smiled, an evil smile, and in the darkness, she waited.  
  
~  
  
Yo, peeps, how am I doing? I really shouldn't have put 'The 9th Ringwraith up yet, you all know what's going to happen!  
  
Yo, review? Please? Please?  
  
JB 


	3. Hopes Fading

Hi people! Another chappie!  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
"Free, what the hell are you thinking?!" I asked my twin sister, Phoebe.  
  
"Well, Faith, you *know* my name is Phoebe, and I am being you! You know, like we agreed?" Phoebe replied.  
  
"No, like YOU agreed." I said, rattling my chains.  
  
I was chained to the wall in a closet in Phoebe's room. (Well, it was mine too.) It was very uncomfortable.  
  
"If you want to be fed, I wouldn't do anything. Legolas will be here soon, and he can't know about this!" Phoebe said, with something that sounded like panic in her voice.  
  
There came a knock on the door. Legolas was standing outside, waiting for he thought would be Faith.  
  
"Faith, are you dressed?" He asked through the door.  
  
"Yes!" Phoebe called back.  
  
"You know, you're not going to get away with this!" Phoebe shut the closet door on my shouts. I kept shouting anyway, in the hope that Legolas would hear.  
  
"He will know! You won't get away with this!" I strained at the chains, but to no avail.  
  
What Phoebe didn't know about me is that before we left England I had been practising Wicca.  
  
I broke the rope around my feet by saying a few words, and kicked the closet door open.  
  
Elrond was just entering the room. He must have jumped a foot and a half. "Are you Faith or are you Phoebe?" He asked.  
  
"I'm Faith. Phoebe locked me in here, can you help me please?" I replied.  
  
"How can I be sure you're Faith?" He asked.  
  
"Look at my eyes." Phoebe had a lighter green eye-colour, and I was hoping the Elrond would know.  
  
"I don't know.." He said putting a damper on my dreams of getting out of there.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas was sitting on the banks of the waterfall, and Phoebe was with him, smiling. He was staring at her, as he had been for the past hour.  
  
"Do you not consider staring as rude?" Phoebe said, finally turning around.  
  
"You look different, somehow.." He replied.  
  
"Well.. it is day, and not night." She said, flustered.  
  
"Yes.. that must be it.  
  
Anyway, I must go, I am meeting Glorfindel for a weapons training. Namarie, mellonamin. {Farewell, my friend.}" He gave her a fleeting kiss on her cheek, and left in the direction of Elrond's room.  
  
~  
  
"Lord Elrond, I must talk with you- where are you?" Legolas burst into Elrond's room, but stopped abruptly.  
  
He could hear screaming. It wasn't a scream one would hear if another was in pain, it was a frustrated scream.  
  
"NO!" He heard it shout. "I'm Faith! Elrond, please help me! No! LEGOLAS!" The last word was screamed.  
  
"Faith." Legolas whispered. Then he started to run.  
  
~~  
  
What do you think? Sorry about the wait.  
  
Signing out for now  
  
JB. 


	4. Fighting the Unknown

Hey-Lo! I'm back! Here's another chapter for you.  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
He reached Faith and Phoebe's room just as Elrond was leaving it.  
  
"Ah, Legolas, I was-" He started.  
  
"Elrond there's no time, I fear Phoebe may be getting angry!" Legolas practically shouted. "Where's Faith?"  
  
"That is Phoebe! Her eyes are not as dark as Faith's." Elrond replied.  
  
"Let me in. I will tell you which she is." Legolas said.  
  
He was allowed in, and Elrond opened the closet. Inside, I was crying quietly.  
  
"Faith?" Legolas whispered. I looked up.  
  
"Legolas, find Phoebe! She might go n-" I was stopped by a swift kiss.  
  
He started searching my eyes, looking for a clue as to which twin I was.  
  
"Legolas. Here." Elrond had spied upon our most recent photo, my birthday. (Phoebe and I were twins, but I was born at a minute to midnight on April 23rd, Phoebe at eleven past midnight on April 24th.)  
  
"Oh yeah, the photo!" I almost started to cry again, but this time with happiness.  
  
Elrond threw it to Legolas, who caught it deftly.  
  
"Hey, be careful with that! That's my photo, not Phoebe's!" Legolas just ignored me and held the photo up to my face.  
  
I looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"I.. I can't be sure, it's too dark to see eye colour."  
  
"If you want a better photo, look in the second drawer down in the chest, over there." I replied.  
  
Looking at me suspiciously, they went over to the drawer and opened it.  
  
"But there's nothing here!" Elrond complained.  
  
"Yes, it has a false bottom. See the pieces of ribbon at the sides?" I asked.  
  
"Yes.." came the hesitant answer from Legolas.  
  
"Pull them."  
  
He did, and found I was right. There was a lot of stuff in there.  
  
Elrond started pulling stuff out at random, reading it, looking at it, and just generally being nosy.  
  
"That's all right Elrond, just go through my entire life, I don't really care." I said, sarcastically.  
  
He ignored me, as people had been doing a lot that day. "Legolas, read this." He said, passing him a bit of paper.  
  
He read it, and walked over. I closed my eyes and waited for the sentence to fall.  
  
Before Legolas could say anything, Phoebe burst into the room.  
  
"Free, what are you doing? You know I'm only doing this for your own good!" She said to me.  
  
We started to argue. All the while, Legolas was standing between us, looking between us as if watching a tennis match.  
  
Something I said clicked with his memory. "Wait, say that again?" he asked me.  
  
"Erm.. 'you know how hard life is at home?'" I replied, bewildered.  
  
"Yes, and the next bit." He asked.  
  
"Erm.. 'you break before you've taken a step'?" I said.  
  
It clicked. You could almost hear the penny drop. "Oh! Is that how I prove that I'm Faith? By relaying that conversation?"  
  
"Oh, what, that 'the stars fascinate me' speech? Yeah, I was in the room too, Faith." Phoebe said. Then she gasped as she realised what she had said.  
  
"Damn!" She cried.  
  
~#~  
  
To my ONE faithful reader, sorry about the wait for this. I've been on holiday. No computer, no T.V., no music, no 'phone. Basically, no contact with any of my friends.  
  
Keep reading, the next chapter should be up soon.  
  
Signing out for now, JB. 


	5. Threats

Hey Cysne, here is another (hopefully longer) chapter for you.  
  
-  
  
"Faith, I'm sorry. But you see, we had to be sure." Legolas came and hugged me, like the day I revealed all about the place I used to call home.  
  
"Oinia naach rum, Hecate-" Phoebe started  
  
"Cut it with the Hecate crap, it doesn't work on me. And if you were trying to turn me into a rat, you got the pronunciation wrong. It's oiniana aauch, not oinia naach." I interrupted Free.  
  
"Don't patronise me! What would the spell have done, anyway?" she replied.  
  
"1, it would have backfired, and 2, I wasn't patronising you, just correcting your pronunciation." I said.  
  
It was here that Legolas pulled out his bow and an arrow.  
  
~  
  
"You come any closer, and my hand will slip." He warned Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe stopped, a murderous look on her face. Thunder was heard in the distance.  
  
Elrond faltered. He had learned to never mess with a woman, after knowing Phoebe and I.  
  
Suddenly, the thunder stopped. I was casting a strong counter spell. Snow started flooding into the room through the open window.  
  
Phoebe gasped and took a step towards me. Legolas pointed his arrow at her chest.  
  
"I warned you." He said. Then he let go.  
  
I closed my eyes. I really hate blood.  
  
A bloodcurdling scream ripped through the air. I opened one eye, warily.  
  
Phoebe was leaning against the wall, an arrow sticking out of her arm.  
  
"Legolas!" I groaned, and ran to Phoebe's side.  
  
"Goodbye Faith, I'm going home. This place is strange, I shall never be able to call it home." She said, vanishing in a flash of white light.  
  
Elrond decided he'd join in, now all danger had passed. "You do know we've just released a murderer back into the 10th dimension?"  
  
~  
  
Sorry it's short, but the next chapter will be a bit longer.  
  
Signing out, for now,  
  
JB 


	6. Phoebe's Boyfriend

"No, we haven't. The only reason she did what she did is because she felt second best. At home, I was always the favourite. Our parents never remembered Free if they could help it. Our school loved me, and a lot of my friends took delight in making fun of her, so it would be better if I stayed here. Phoebe can go home and live the life she always dreamed of." I said.  
  
"What life is that?" Legolas asked quietly, responding to my speech.  
  
"Mine. She will go home and pretend to be me. I don't know if she's thought of this, but she might write a letter to mum and dad, from Phoebe, saying she's run away. It's only fair, I'm going to stay here and live the life I always dreamed of."  
  
"What have you always dreamed of?" Elrond asked.  
  
"A life with no worries, with beauty. A life with happiness, where I don't have to be the favourite. Where I can be myself, not the person my parents wanted me to be. Where I can fall in love -" Legolas shifted "without my parents just wanting to know if he's rich, of going on to Free about how she should get a partner. Just.. somewhere I can be happy, away from the cares and unhappiness, and death of my world." I finished, and took a breath.  
  
"Not to be rude or anything, but my arms are really starting to hurt. Do you think there's any chance of kinda getting me down?" I asked.  
  
At that moment, Glorfindel burst into the room, with a midget at his side.  
  
"Ah, Gimli, could we borrow your axe for a moment?" Elrond asked the short thing.  
  
"What happened here?" Glorfindel asked, speeding to my side within the blink of an eye.  
  
Legolas looked jealous, and stared accusingly at me.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Welcome to Rivendell, Phoebe and Faith! We have all looked forward to your arrival. Lord Elrond should be here in a moment.  
  
"I am Glorfindel, should you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."  
  
**A FEW DAYS LATER**  
  
"Fai, I will be back later. Glorfindel asked if I wanted to go on a walk with him." Phoebe said to me.  
  
"Is this like, a date?" I asked her.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
"Phoebe, what happened?" Glorfindel asked me urgently.  
  
"Phoebe went home. I'm Faith." I said.  
  
"Oh, Faith, im hiretha. {I'm sorry}" [A/N - Spelling wrong, I know. Sorry.] He released me from where he'd been hugging me. In the background Elrond and Gimli were talking in a strange language I couldn't recognise. Legolas was standing by, making sure I didn't get hurt.  
  
"I could send you to her, if you wanted." I offered as Glorfindel looked crestfallen.  
  
"Would you?" He asked me.  
  
"I could, but be warned, you may not like my world. I missed the beauty, and I'm not even an elf." I said.  
  
"I don't care, as long as I'm with Phoebe." He assured me.  
  
"OK, but don't say I didn't warn you!" I clicked my fingers, and he disappeared the same way Free did, in a flash of white light.  
  
Legolas let out a breath he had been holding since Glorfindel had embraced me.  
  
"OK, Faith, don't move." Gimli said, standing up on a chair.  
  
"WAIT! What are you goi-" I started.  
  
Midget-Man swung his axe in the direction of the chains around my hands. There was a clang, and the chains broke.  
  
I pulled my hands down, to a feeling of great relief, and Legolas caught me up in a hug.  
  
"Thank you, Gimli, Legolas, Elrond. Maybe now both the Arielle twins will be happy." I said to the smiling males around me.  
  
~ Hey Cysne, how was that?  
  
Next chapter last chapter, then I will start work on 'The 9th Ringwraith' again.  
  
Signing out, for now,  
  
JB 


	7. Letters THE LAST CHAPTER!

LAST CHAPTER!  
  
~  
  
I received a letter from Phoebe, two days after she left, about my birthplace.  
  
Dear Faith,  
  
It's been a while, how is everyone there? Hopefully Legolas has forgiven me for trying to deceive him by now.  
  
Glorfindel says, "Bonjour! Comment ça va?" (He's learning French!) and to tell you that you didn't warn him. He said you would know what it meant.  
  
I wrote a suicide letter from Phoebe to mum and dad, saying how she was only a disappointment when she - *she's already thinking of Phoebe as another person* - was alive, and that it would be better if they didn't search for her body.  
  
I'm doing much better now, I'm happier. I don't know how you're surviving there with no T.V., but presumably you're too busy. Taking care of my future nieces and nephews, of course.  
  
For the first time in my life, I'm happy, I have friends and mum and dad do not forget me.  
  
Hope you're all ok, and that Legolas is taking care of you.  
  
Sending my love,  
  
Faith. *Stealing my name already?*  
  
I smiled after I read that. Finally, for the first time in our lives, both the Arielle twins were happy.  
  
~  
  
WOW. IT'S FINISHED. FINA - BLOODY - LLY!  
  
I will get the next chapter of The Wraith up soon.  
  
Signing out, until 'The 9th Ringwraith',  
  
JB 


End file.
